


Welcome to My Stables

by rhythm_render



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Bondage, Each chapter has a different patient, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hypnosis, I'm having fun and hope ya'll are too, M/M, Multi, Other, S&M, Sensual Therapist, Sex, Theatre, There will be MLP pony sex and some anthro sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythm_render/pseuds/rhythm_render
Summary: This is a collection of stories about the many patients that seek the help of the Stable Master.Though he owns a very well known Theater that mainly performs operas an musicals, he is also what is called a Sensual Therapist. His stables are not widely advertised but his stalls are rarely empty.What does he do in the stables? He mainly helps ponies (and other creatures of the mlp verse and otherwise) through their issues by removing the more carnal desires that have been clouding their judgment though fulfillment of said desires, or providing a more physical therapy for those that need more endurance or help.Anything you can think up, he can provide as long as it follows his code.





	1. Patient 1 “Potency”

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally written chapter one of the Stable Master series.  
> I was going to hold out and try to draw it or have it drawn out as a comic but I lack both the talent and the spare cash at the moment.
> 
> Instead, I extend an open invitation to my readers to draw what they would like of the stories and I will make sure to post them on my tumblr blog (link in end notes) with proper credit given.
> 
> On that note, if you do draw any of the characters from my stories, please make sure to credit me and link to my blog or the post with the story that inspired your art.
> 
> My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro  
> The Story and non cannon characters belong to me.
> 
> Each chapter will be about a different Patient however I may do side mentions of earlier ones as the series goes on. Please feel free to give constructive criticism or comments as I wish to improve my writing and give my characters a proper story.  
> Also, I am not sure how often this story will be updated as I am a OTR Truck driver and thus have a very random schedule.
> 
> This story has porn in it. Pony Porn. S&M. It’s there. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Also remember, Safety, Sanity, and Consent are the sexiest things about sex.
> 
> Enjoy  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patient 1 “Potency” 

Batter Bombe was your average teal eyed, grey colored earth pony with a curly mix of white and navy medium length mane and tail. He was strong, hardworking, and happily married to the prettiest filly he had ever known in his life, Whip Cream, who was an earth pony with honey gold eyes, cream colored fur, and long wavy brown mane and tail. Together, they carved out a little place for themselves in the bustling city of Canterlot and have been successfully selling their pastries to one and all for the past few years. Feeling secure in their success and lives, the two decided on something that was going to change their lives in a major way:

To have a baby.

With excited smiles and laughter, they began the preparations needed to ensure a safe and loving environment for their hopeful addition to the family. They renovated their home to add an extra room, bought the crib, the diapers, toys, clothes, changing table, everything they could think of to get, and even painted the walls themselves.

Finally, it was time to begin the process. Cream was ovulating.

With written confirmation from their doctor in hoof, they closed their shop, ate their dinner, and began what was to be the most intense and intimate week of their lives.

Eagerly they joined together, making sure they were in the correct positions instructed by many books and advice given on the most efficient ways to impregnate. Cream lying on her back with a pillow elevating her rear while Bombe pounded deep inside of her. Cream bent over the couch, front hooves braced and mouth open wide in pleasure while Bombe held her hips, hunched over her, and thrust for all he was worth. Lying on her side, straddling him, both standing upright, every day and every night they joined until the time finally came to an end.

Yet, for all their effort, Cream was still not pregnant.

Astonished and frustrated, they checked again and again, even trying a different doctor just in case. 

Still, the tests were negative. 

So began the next level of tests. Were they wrong about her ovulation time? Did they not do the correct positions? Was it their diet? Their exercise? What?

Finally, while Cream was running the store front, Bombe received a call with the answer.

Low Sperm Count.

It was because of him. He couldn’t provide enough to successfully impregnate his wife. Feeling distraught, he begged his doctor for an answer, a shot, a pill, a treatment. Anything was better than the hopelessness he felt in that moment.

After a long silence, the doctor let out a long sigh. “Normally I would prescribe our treatments here however your count is so low that I honestly do not think there is anything we can do for you at our facility.”

“Please, doctor!” Bombe begged him, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he stared ahead of him, to the door of the baby’s room. “I’ll do the treatment. I’ll do anything!”

The doctor sighed again and weighed his options. There could be a slight chance the treatments would work but it was so slim that he was positive it would wind up being a waste of time, resources, and hope for this couple. “I stand by my statement. The treatments will more likely than not, do little to nothing to help you…I’m sorry…”

Bombe buried his face in his hooves and sobbed. 

“….there might be a different way…” The doctor added, hesitantly.

Bombe’s head instantly jerked up as he clung to the phone. “Anything! I’ll do it! Please!”

The doctor began digging through his drawers and boxes. “There is one doctor I know that might be able to help but I warn you, his methods are…a bit unorthodox…he is also not one to advertise himself openly so if you do decide to go to him, discretion is key. Were this not a rather crucial situation, I would not have even considered mentioning him. Truthfully, I would not even mention this to your wife, do you understand?”

Normally, such a warning would have made Bombe wary and hesitant to accept but his desperation had truly hit a peak inside of him. “I understand. I won’t say a word. Please, Doctor. Just tell me where to go and what to do. Anything for this baby.”

Finding the card he was looking for, the doctor looked around his office and made sure no one was listening. “Alright. I need you to listen carefully and remember what I tell you. If you have to write it down, do so but do not lose it.”

“Yes, Doctor. I am listening.”

 

~-~-Later that Evening-~-~

 

“Go to the green door in the back and ask for S.M….” Bombe mumbled to himself as he approached the address the Doctor had given him. To his surprise, the address lead, not to a clinic or lab, but to- “…a Theatre?” Confused, he looked at his note and confirmed that this was really the place. “What kind of doctor works from a place like this?” He hesitated a moment and took a step back before hearing the laughter of a foal being tickled by its father as the mother held it out. Bombe’s eyes began to tear up at the sight before he violently shook his head and determinedly marched around the large building in search of the green door.

It took him only a few minutes to locate as the green did not blend well with the purple of the wall and only managed to add to his confusion but still he knocked firmly and waited.

Shortly after, the door was opened by a braided brown maned, brown furred earth pony filly with Green eyes and glasses who looked just as confused as he felt to find him there. “May I help you, sir?”  
With a quick nod, Bombe stood tall and said, “I am here to see Mr. S.M. Is he here and may I speak with him? It is quite urgent.”

The Filly blinked through her glasses at him and tilted her head in thought before, “OH! You must mean our Stage Master! Yes, he is in but he is going over the Season schedule right now so he may be a bit busy-“

“Please!” Bombe interrupted, the desperation clear in his voice. “I must speak with him. Even if for a moment!”

Startled, the filly backed up a step and regarded him a moment before slowly nodding her head. “A-alright…you wait here while I inform him of your presence. I won’t be long!”  
Bombe bowed his head in thanks as she shut the door and ran inside.

Time seemed to pass so very slowly for him. Was she really going to speak to him or did he scare her off? What if he messed up? What could a Stage Master do for his particular problem? Doubt after doubt filled his mind as he sat in the alley and hung his head in despair before finally, the door creaked open and he lifted his head.

Before him stood a rather tall, mostly black unicorn with a bit of white on the tip of his horn, a soft cream colored mane, a splash of white on his face almost resembling a mask, and black wire rimmed glasses with eyes as green as the leaves in spring staring back at him with a raised eyebrow and a light smile. “Minnie informs me you need to speak with me on an urgent matter?”

Bombe stood quickly and asked, “Are you S.M.?”

“That is my title, yes, however my name is Role Play.” The unicorn’s green gaze locked with Bombe’s. “How may I help you, Mr…?”

The Earth Pony met his stare with a mix of relief and anxiousness. “Bombe. Batter Bombe. I am told you are able to help me with my problem and though I am curious how a Stage Master could possibly help me more than my doctor, I am willing to try anything at this point!”

S.M., or Role Play, held up his hoof and calmly scanned the area. “I am confident of your desperation having come here to seek me out. If you will bear with me a moment longer, I will return shortly and take you to my office where we can talk privately about the matter.” 

Receiving a nod from Bombe, Role Play shut the door and returned to his office to pack everything away for the evening.

Minnie, ever a curious pony, stuck her head in around the corner and asked, “If everything alright, sir? I’m sorry to have disturbed you like that…”

Role Play chuckled and put his things into his satchel and draped it over his flank. “Everything is fine, my dear. I thank you for letting me know. You are new here so I apologize for not mentioning this sooner but if anyone comes to that door like he did, asking for me, you have my full permission to break down my door if needed, though I do hope that doesn’t become the case.” He placed a hoof on the door to his office. “These are hoof carved Mahogany, after all and it would be a shame to see them broken.” 

Minnie giggled and nodded. “Yes sir. I will do my best to not have to resort to such desperate measures should the need arise.”

They parted thereafter and Role Play exited through the back door once more, this time locking it behind him before gesturing towards the main road. “This way, Mr. Bombe. The office isn’t too far away but it is a slight walk. I hope you do not mind?”

Bombe shook his head and followed behind as he battled the nerves trying to fill his mind. ‘For Cream.’ He thought to himself. ‘For our foal. Our little baby. It will have my eyes and her mane and…’ he continued imagining his future family, the image giving him the strength to face whatever obstacles he was about to face.

 

~-~-A slight walk later-~-~

 

Role Play lead the way to a place that, at first glance, appeared to be no more than a simple cottage which was a rare sight in Canterlot, indeed. Still, Bombe was determined to see this through so he stepped inside and took a seat in a large plush chair that Role Play gestured to before locking the door behind them.

Once securely inside, Role Play casually walked around the table set up in front of Bombe and sat in his own chair. “So. You have been sent to me for help of some sort? You are able to speak freely here. I have spells in place to ensure our absolute privacy so do not be afraid to tell me everything.” He waved a hoof, producing a tray of drinks and refreshments.

Immediately Bombe launched into his story, faltering only slightly when he got to the part of his problem as the shame and guilt spread through him but still he pressed on and finished what he needed to say. 

During the explanation, Role Play did not move. His eyes remained locked on Bombe’s as he absorbed every detail given.

“Can you help me, sir?” Bombe asked at last.

Silently, Role Play stood and walked around to stand directly in front of Bombe. He regarded him for a few moments before slowly nodding. “This is within my ability, yes-“

Bombe cried out in joy and relief. “Oh thank Celesti-“

“However.” Role Play continued through the interruption, “What I will have you do is not something you can stop once we start. I can guarantee you that you will be fully capable to impregnate your wife as many times as you both desire but to achieve this, you will have to swear to me by contract that you will obey my every order, you will not question my methods, you will not utter a word about anything that occurs under my care, and…” He held out the contract to Bombe. “When here, you will address me by my Professional Name.”

“Stage Master?” Bombe inquired as he read through the contract.

Role Play Smiled. “No. Stage Master is my profession in the Theatre. Here, I am to be referred to as Stable Master.” He held out a quill. “Do we have an agreement?”

Bombe looked up from the contract to the quill, then to Role Play before closing his eyes and heaving a sigh as he held out his hoof. “Yes.”

Role Play pulled the quill out of reach. “Ah. Yes, what?”

Bombe locked eyes with the one hope he had in this world to gain what Cream and he have wanted for so long. “Yes. Stable Master.” He took the quill, signed, and handed both back to the smiling pony before him.

“Good boy.” Role Play, now Stable Master, checked the signature carefully before tossing it into the air where it spun into a roll and blinked out of sight. “Then let us begin!” S.M. clapped his front hooves together, summoning a large pile of papers that dropped before Bombe. “Fill these out, place them on my desk, then you may leave. Report back to this office well hydrated and well fed before dawn.”

Bombe blinked rapidly in confusion before pulling the stack closer to read. “History of injuries…allergies…primary care physician…kin-wait…” He leaned closer and cried out. “KINKS AND SEXUAL PREFERENCES?” He gaped in shock before turning to the now humored unicorn who had been watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Indeed. I will need you to be brutally honest with your answers so we can truly progress.” S.M. shrugged. “Unless this is too much for you? You are free to leave at any time, however I will have to consider that a breach of our contract and will not be able to help you.”

Face flushed red in embarrassment, Bombe stared before slowly turning back to his papers and slowly filling in the invasive questionnaire. 

S.M. grinned widely. “Good boy.” He placed a hoof atop Bombe’s head and stroked his hair causing the nervous pony to jolt and look up at the piercing green eyes boring into his own. “Grant me your trust, Dear one. I am aware my methods are out of the norm but I assure you they are effective. You have nothing to fear with me.” His hoof shifted to Bombe’s cheek a moment before dropping completely. “I shall now leave you to your work. It will take you some time to finish and I have other Darlings I must check on. Pull the chord by the door if you need anything or wish to leave.” 

Bombe watched in stunned silence as S.M. left behind a metal door opposite the one they entered in. “What have you gotten yourself into, B.B.?” He muttered to himself before returning to his task. 

 

~-~-Next Morning-~-~

 

The sheer joy and excitement on Cream’s face when he told her how the doctor’s may have the answer to their prayers was enough to wipe away the uncertainty that weighed on Bombe’s mind about returning the following morning. He and his wife discussed and adjusted their schedules to accommodate for his ‘therapy’ and she, much to his relief, wasn’t even upset that their previous failure was due to him. “I’m just happy there is a way and that you are working so hard to make this dream come true. I love you so much.” Cream kissed her husband goodbye after they shared a large breakfast as per ‘doctor’s orders’ and the feeling of her love alone was enough to have Bombe trotting tall as he determinedly made his way back to the cottage, approached the door, and knocked.

Within moments, the door opened wide to reveal the room had changed from the office it was before. In place of the plush seats, desk, and glowing lights now stood a single metal chair illuminated from above by a single light. Beside the seat, stood S.M.

“My, my. Someone looks eager this morning.” He asked as he slowly stepped forward towards Bombe. “You are even a little early but I expected that from such a Good boy.” He gestured his stunned guest inside. “Have a seat quickly so we may begin. You have eaten and are hydrated as I instructed, yes?”

Gulping back his nerves, Bombe nodded and quickly stepped inside to take his seat while S.M. locked the door behind him. “Very Good boy…” S.M. drawled as he clicked on a switch beside him.

Instantly the room lit up with computers and monitors each beeping and whirring as S.M. placed different devices all around the wide eyed Bombe before they formed a multicolored circle around him. “Hold still please. I need to sync up with your vitals.” S.M. called over the noise as the lights pulsed and moved, scanning its target thoroughly before showing the different readings on the screens.

Satisfied, S.M. turned off the devices before rapidly typing on a keyboard in front of the largest screen. The noises died down to a soft hum with light, rhythmic beeping before he finally turned to Bombe and stepped close. “Now that all that is out of the way, there is one important question I must ask you and it is crucial to everything we do from here on out.” He leaned in, nearly nose to nose as he once again locked eyes with the pony before him, the green of his eyes turning almost acid in color as they bore into the teal ones before him. “Do you trust me?”

Bombe looked around the room a moment, taking a moment to weigh his answer because he knew he had to be truthful. He looked at the monitors showing his vitals, thought back to his wife, of their dream, and how this Stallion before him was his only hope before turning back and meeting the gaze dead on. 

“I trust you, Stable Master.”

S.M. smiled and whispered, “Good boy…” 

As their gaze remained locked, Bombe could almost swear S.M.’s eyes began to shift again in color. Acid green, back to leaf green, and back again, rippling through the different shades in a near mesmerizing pattern that had him staring even deeper just to see if what he was seeing was real. His body began to relax and mind ease when, for one brief moment, the captivated pony could make out a thin ring of pink flashing between the shades before S.M. leaned back and lifted his hoof into the air.

Mind feeling a bit fuzzy, Bombe yelped softly as his body lifted up from the chair and wobbled. He stretched his hooves out around him to try and balance.

“Relax yourself. Nothing I do is going to hurt you unless you desire it.” S.M. grinned while lifting Bombe higher. “Your hard work and dedication to your work over the years is admirable however you forgot to make time for self-care and it has cost you. During your treatment with me, we are going to make up for that neglect and stimulate your body into making more than what you need.”

Bombe’s eyes widened slightly as the words sunk in and he wanted to ask what exactly the unicorn had in mind for him but he kept silent. He said he trusted him and if this is what it was going to take…then so be it. 

During his distraction, Bombe didn’t notice a group of long leather belts gently wrapping around his hooves, legs, and hips, the weightlessness assisting in easing him into a spread position as the leather slowly tightened and held him in place till they pulled taunt, keeping him still. It was at that moment he registered his vulnerable state and started to feel his embarrassment creep across his face.

“Usually I prefer latex over leather but as you have an allergy, this will do just fine.” S.M. touched one of the straps protruding from the floor. “Bend your legs as much as you can. We must see how much give you have. Don’t want you losing circulation do we?”

Bombe flexed and pulled, the leather shifting slightly but not by much and the strap around his waist was keeping his weight evenly distributed so he wasn’t hanging too much from above. 

“Good boy. Comfortable?” Getting a slight nod, S.M. removed his hoof from the strap and trotted over to the computers before pulling out a large box and opening it. A few items in hoof, he then turned back towards Bombe and made his way over.

To Bombe’s surprise, not only did each step S.M. took seem to bring him higher into the air towards his own suspended form, the closer he got, the more his features seemed to melt away into a very beautiful filly…one with honey gold eyes and cream colored fur. 

“Cream?” Bombe whispered in confusion as she stopped eye level before him. “W-what are you doing here?” His face started to heat up in embarrassment at her seeing him like this. “I-I-I can explain! I just-“

He was stopped by a hoof on his mouth. “Shhhh….” she whispered and leaned in. “I’m here to help you, my love…after all…I’m the only one that really knows how to get you going, right?” she cooed into his ear, her sweet smell filling his lungs as she began kissing along his neck. He shuddered and leaned his neck to the side while she nibbled and kissed her way down to his shoulder.

“W…where’s Sta-…I mean…the doctor?” He asked, whimpering slightly as she bit down at the base of his neck. 

“He’s still here, observing. Don’t worry about him, darling. Just look at me.” She cupped his face gently, eyes locking with his for a moment. “Think of me…” She pressed her lips to his, her eyes half lidding but still staring as his eyes did the same. Think of us…” she let her lips slide further down him, kissing his chest along the way. “Think of this…” She slid her tongue out and licked low on his stomach, the muscles there quivering as excitement began to emerge from its sheath. She gently ran the fur of her hoof across the tip and giggled when he thrust forward with a harsh gasp. “Easy, darling.” She placed a light kiss against the sheath hiding the rest of him inside. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us and we don’t want to wear out too soon, do we?” She licked and sucked gently along his base, slowly guiding the full length of his cock out of hiding as it began to strain and swell with tiny drops of liquid forming on the tip as he quivered and moaned. “C-cream…ahh, yes…please…mmm…” 

 

~

 

Seeing though his rippling eyes that his patient had fully given himself over to the illusion, was completely erect, and straining against his binds, Stable Master gently began to attach his devices to Bombe’s quivering body. Each one attached was in line with an action of Cream within Bombe’s mind. A buzzing on the chest was a nibble and suck from his love’s mouth. The feeling of something sliding onto his length and making him moan long and low in this throat was cream’s mouth engulfing his throbbing cock as he shock with the need to thrust into her delicious warmth. If it weren’t for the straps holding him in place, he would have grabbed her head and bucked until he came but he was completely at her mercy and it was driving him insane. “P-pleaahh…please C-cream…I need…ooohh…” He closed his eyes and could hear her quiet grunts and hums as she suckled on him, the pressure building up faster than ever before as he neared his peak in record time…until it stopped.

Bombe slumped and panted hard, hips straining as he tried to rock forward and return to the bliss of that beautiful mouth…but couldn’t. “…haaa…aaaaa…Cr…eam?” He opened his eyes to see her frowning at him. “Wh…what’s wrong?”

“You closed your eyes.” Her eyes narrowed as she pouted. “I told you to watch me and you closed your eyes.” She ran her hooves along his thighs, past his straining girth, and up his chest before bringing them down again, massaging him gently and calming his arousal a bit as she refused to touch where he desperately wanted her the most. 

“I’m sorry!” He cried. “I’m sorry, Cream! Please! I won’t do it again! It just felt…soooo good…” he moaned as she let a hoof cup his swollen balls and lifted them a bit before licking his length with a quick swipe of her tongue. “NNhhhHH!” He jerked forward and shuddered as it started to swell back up, drool dripping out the side of his mouth.

“Are you really sorry?” She asked, lips attaching to the underside of his dick and sucking on it.

Bombe’s head whipped back as he cried out, “YES!” 

Humming in thought a moment, Cream nuzzled the base of his cock at the opening of the sheath. “Will you let me do things to you?” She slid her tongue inside under the skin and dragged it slowly up to the tip as he writhed and moaned. “Anything I want?”

Mind and reason slipping away at this exquisite torture, Bombe began to nod violently and beg. “YES YES ANYTHING PLEASE DO WHAT YOU WANT JUST PLEASE!”

She was nose to nose with him in an instant, their eyes once again locked together as she gripped his mane and kept him still. “Then, Do NOT close your eyes again. Watch me bring you pleasure. Watch me do things to you and…as punishment” He felt something slide around his length. “You will not release until I say so.” 

“B-but-” he whimpered.

“Ah ah…” She tapped his nose. “As long as you do as I say and be a Good boy, I promise to make you feel fantastic.” 

A tiny beep was the only warning he got before the cock ring at his base began to vibrate. Mind going white, he cried out and writhed as he struggled to keep his eyes on hers. 

“Good boy…” she cooed

~

“Good boy…” S.M. chuckled as he watched the liquid dripping from the swollen length before him get sucked up the tube surrounding it and into a jar beside him. He checked the screens and made a note before making his way behind his patient and gently placing a thin, long, device with a small, bulb-like tip against the puckered hole beneath the twitching tail. The end was covered in a warm gel that he made sure to spread all around the virgin opening before carefully pressing the tip firmly against it.

~

“Ahh! Wha? Cream what is that?” Bombe whimpered, feeling something trying to enter his exit.

Having returned to giving her attention to his crotch, Cream giggled and looked up at him. “That’s just me, darling! You did say anything, didn’t you?” She shifted her hoof between his legs and he winced as he felt something slip inside. ‘It’s not big but it is so strange!’ He thought before the feel of her lips sucking on his tip and massaging his balls recaptured his attention. “These are almost full, aren’t they, my love? Almost ready to burst!” She praised as he watched her nuzzling his crotch, not even registering the device that had been slid fully into his anus and locked into place. “Such a Good boy for me, aren’t you? I think it’s almost time for your reward, don’t you think?”

Bombe was panting raggedly as he nodded, “Yes, yes please yes, I’m a Good boy, please I- AHHHHHH!!”

At the same time her mouth took him deep down her throat, the device inside of him was turned on, the bulb inside vibrating directly against his prostate and giving him a level a pleasure he had never felt before in his entire life. His mouth hung open in a silent scream and his eyes were wide but unseeing as wave upon wave of pleasure ricocheted throughout his body, making him reach a whole new level within himself yet still unable to fall off the edge. His tongue lolled out as he made unintelligible noises, drool flowing freely out and down his body as his whole body writhed and strained until he finally managed to cry out, “PLEASE!” 

“Please, what?” said a deep voice beside his ear.

“PLEASE….STABLE MASTER!”

“Mmmm Good Boy…” drawled the voice as the ring was finally removed.

Not even a second passed before the dam burst from inside him and out as he screamed. His voice was loud and raw with the power of his climax that seemed to last forever as the buzzing inside and the tub around his girth continued to milk him dry. 

Over and over he came, his voice sounding more and more animalistic each time an orgasm was ripped from him. His mind was blank. His eyes blind. Continually lost in the never ending waves of pleasure until he finally blacked out, cum still being sucked from his abused body.

Seeing his patient had lost consciousness, Stable Master reached out and gently weighed Bombe’s balls in his hoof and felt they were almost empty and decided that would be enough for today. He turned off the devices and gently removed him from the straps that had actually held him a mere two feet off the ground. He carried the unconscious pony to a bed that was previously hidden in the corner of the room and began performing after care by washing and cleaning Bombe off, checking his vitals, and making sure to have food and water at the ready when he came too.

“Good boy…” S.M. whispered. “Sleep well. You have done very well for a first day and have earned your rest.” He tucked him into the soft bed and checked the jar as his computers ran their tests and measurements. “Hmm…I may need a bigger jar…” he mused as he exited the room into a large hallway full of different colored doors. 

Switching the light above Bombe’s room from Green to Pink, he locked the door and turned towards the hall. “Let’s see how the others are doing.” He hummed, making his way to another door.

 

-End Chapter one Patient 1-


	2. Paitent 2 "Bark Bark"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off an RP with Valorie  
> (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/valor-force/)
> 
> A shy pony needs an outlet and the Stable Master is happy to assist her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Anthro, hypnosis, pet play, breeding, knotting, belly inflation, transformation
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patient 2 “Bark Bark”

Role Play sat waiting behind his desk, his eyes sparking with mirth as he watched the security camera of his front door. Today, a very lovely, tan furred equine woman, dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, paced back and forth from his door to his fence. Her shoulder length brown mane and ankle length flowing tail had a red streak that really stood out as it swayed in the breeze created from her pivoting around once more. At her fifth pass, he saw she had teal colored eyes that looked incredibly conflicted as she scanned the door, looked at a card in her hand, and back at the door. Often this is the hardest step for his patients. Would she decide to knock…or would she leave? He leaned back in his chair and continued to watch.

Valorie couldn’t decide what to do. Was she really desperate enough to go through with this? Her friend was very insistent that she at least try but a sensual therapist of all things? She had never even heard of such a thing before, indeed it sounded like a very odd profession to have. Taking out the card her friend had given her, she stood in front of the door once more and bit her lip.

She really needed help.

Taking a shaky breathy, she finally came to her decision, lifted her shaking hand, and knocked.

Within moments, the door opened wide to reveal a tall equine man wearing a white, long sleeved, button-up shirt, a loose leather black tie, and black slacks. He had mostly black fur but with splashes of white across his face, fingers, and the tip of his horn that was poking out from under his shoulder length, cream colored mane that was swept mostly to the right side of his face. His matching cream colored tail swished behind him as he smiled at his shorter guest.

“Greetings, my dear! Please come right on in!” He stood aside and gestured towards the large, well lit room further inside the cottage. Inside was a large wooden desk with a large plush looking chair both in front of and behind it. There was also a long, comfy looking couch off to the side against the wall.

She hesitated a moment, placing a hand over her chest to try and calm the rapid beating of her heart with little success before cautiously entering. “Y-y-yes…p-please excuse me, sir…” she stuttered softly, making her way further inside as he closed the door behind her and followed.

“Do have a seat and make yourself comfortable.” He motioned to the chair in front of the desk. “Would you like some refreshments?”

Taking the offered seat, she shook her head and looked to the side. “T-thank you b-b-but I’m alright…” Her hands, still clutching the card, were held tightly together in her lap as she bit her lip and tried to work out what to say.

R.P. took his seat behind his desk and laced his fingers together on top of it. Seeing her discomfort, he spoke gently to her. “So I see you’ve got one of my business cards…shall I assume that means you are in need of some assistance?”

She jumped at his words before blushing brightly and nodding. “Uh…y-yes sir…” She held out the card to him and he placed it on his desk. “My f-friend gave it to me…sh-she says y-y-you can help me not b-be so…so shy…”

Tilting his head, R.P. took out his pen and notepad. “Shy in general or is there a particular train of thought causing this case of bashfulness?” he asked, a gentle smile on his lips as he regarded her through his glasses.

Her face began to burn brighter before she hung her head. “I umm....g-get really bashful and.....shy when confronted or in one-on-one situations.....” she quietly replied, her eyes looking down at her now fidgeting hands. “I-I am tired of being un…unable to…properly express what I want...” Her hands started sliding up her arms as she hugged herself. “T-to be able to be…even a little b-bit more confident…o-or at least not be as....unsure about things anymore…would be a-amazing but…” Her arms dropped limp into her lap as she sighed heavily. “…I don’t…think t-that’s possible…”

Setting his pen and pad aside, R.P. stood, walked around his desk to in front of his guest, and kneeled. He gently placed a hand onto one of her hands and tried to catch her eyes. Softly he asked, “What is your name, miss?”

Jolting at his touch before forcing herself to relax a bit, she shyly met his gaze. “V…Valorie…”

R.P. smiled wide. “Valorie…what a beautiful name you have! My name is Role Play.” He shifted, slowly taking both of her hands into his before giving them a gentle squeeze. “What I need you to know is this is a safe space. There is no judgement here. If you want me to be, I will be your therapist. That means that nothing spoken or expressed during our sessions will ever leave these walls without your total and complete permission.” He released her hands and removed his hands from her and let them hang on his sides. “Do you think you can grant me your trust?”

His gentle mannerisms and words helped to ease her as she thought on his words. Slowly she nodded her head. “M-my friend trusts t-that you can help so…I um…I guess I can t-trust you too…” She shifted to try and sit up straighter in her chair as he smiled wider, stood, and walked back to his desk.

“That’s wonderful news! I’m so glad!” He happily replied as he pulled out a small stack of papers. While he had held her hands, his abilities had flowed through her and he could sense her turmoil. Turning back towards her, he held out the papers and a pen. “Before we can begin, I will need you to fill out everything you can of these papers.”

She nodded her head slowly again as she took them and started to read through the questions and fill them out.

“I will warn you…” He continued. “A few of the questions might seem a bit…personal…but please believe me when I say I need you to fill them all out as truthfully as possible so I may help you to the best of my ability.”

Getting to one such question, her eyebrows shot up as her face burned red. “A-am I a v-v-vir-…” her wide eyes met his in embarrassed confusion. “W-w-why…my…kinks?!?”

R.P. leaned forward towards her across his desk and nodded. “Yes, Valorie. I will need to know if you are a virgin. What are your kinks? What are things you don't like at all? Anything you would like to try that you are not sure about? Anything you would like to be called?”

“B-b-b-b-but WHY?” She cried out, her face burning redder than the streak in her mane.

Calmly, he explained, “My dear, shyness is commonly caused by the fear of judgment from those around you. The quickest way to ease that feeling is to dive right into the more... personal details. If I am to be able to properly help you, you must be able to trust me fully and completely. What more embarrassment could you possibly feel if I already know your secrets?”

She bit her lip in thought, considering his words as she stared at the paperwork.

“As I said before…” He continued, his voice once more gentle. “Any and all details discussed here shall remain between us unless permission is given otherwise by you specifically. I am, after all, a professional.” He smiled, trying to encourage her.

After a few moments, she gulped before slowly starting to fill out the papers, softly answering them out loud as she wrote. "W-Well I umm....have n-never really been with anyone but…but I always w-wondered what things like b-bondage and p-pet play were.....l-like maybe…being someone's p-pet?” She covered her face with her free hand. “It’s weird...I’m weird I know…" Slowly, her head lowered closer to the papers as she whispered in embarrassment, "A-And I guess I....I’ve a-always wanted to be pr-pregnant at some point...just feeling like…f-full…" Shyly she took a quick glace up at R.P.’s face to see his reaction.

Instead of seeing disgust or a frown, she was surprised to see him listening intently to her and nodding. “Valorie, nothing is weird. The desire to release yourself into the care of another is quite common and is completely understandable, considering the basic stress of everyday life.” Seeing her finished writing, he slid the papers back to himself and read through them. “For pet play, do you feel a comfort from the thought of it? Do you feel a certain thrill to the idea of being ordered or praised? And Pregnancy. Is it the thought of carrying someone's child and being filled with another or simply being full?”

Valorie was taken aback by his nonchalant reaction to her deepest secrets being revealed. Admitting such things or even having basic desires to another has always been treated as taboo by others she knew but with R.P. discussing everything so professionally, it made it easier for her to feel more relaxed and able to answer his questions…even if it was all still incredibly embarrassing. “K-Kind of...all of the above? S-Something about being commanded and trained and w-well......b-being treated like a pet or something seems almost f-fun....” She glanced off and poked her fingers together.

R.P. began to add notes to his notepad as she replied. “And are there any things that you dislike being done to you or around you? For example, if during a pet play scene, someone was to tug your hair or perhaps spank you? With training scenes, there are usually punishments and rewards so it is best to know what you are comfortable with early on. Releasing yourself to the control of another can get risky if you don’t establish certain boundaries prior anything happening at all.”

Blushing darker once more, Valorie bit her lip and thought. "N-Not r-really....I...I mean I get grossed out over ponies puking or poopy stuff.....but otherwise…I’m p-pretty open to…j-just about anything…"

Stepping out from behind his desk, SM walked back to in front of his new patient, and leaned over her before softly asking, "Would you like to try such things with me?"

Her eyes snapped up to his in shock. “W-w-wha??”

R.P.’s green eyes locked onto her teal. “The reason you came here. You wish to gain confidence in expressing your sensuality, yes? I can sense the depth of your longing from your words. Will you consent to me giving you what you are asking for?” He leaned back from her slightly. “If not, I will not force you into anything you do not wish for. Perhaps you just want to talk more than experience?”

Valorie, eyes uneasy with her uncertainty, stared into his. Having never done something like this before had kept her nerves high, but he was right. Why else would she even be here if not to try? She could talk to any therapist but to actually have the chance to experience what she fantasized in a safe place with someone who obviously knew what they were doing?

She made her decision and with a soft reply, she let herself give in, "Y-yes doc, I consent t-to what you offer and…I trust you." Her voice grew firmer as she allowed herself to accept what was so obviously true.

With a smile and a flick of his wrist, a pretty, bejeweled collar appeared in SM's hands. "Then let us play…" voice shifting to a purr, he leaned in to attach the collar to his new pet, hooking a leash to the front and tugging it a little to test the sturdiness.

The feeling caused her to gasp in surprise as she felt herself lean towards him while his other hand stroked through her hair hair. She felt his fingers thread through the strands before he clutched a handful at the back of her head, not hard enough to hurt but solid enough for her to feel just how captured she was by him. She blushed, looking up into his eyes with slight concern, feeling her ability to resist quickly melting away at the power he held over her.

"Usually I would ask you but for this time, I shall pick the most important words for you to remember during this session.” He shifted his face to be nose to nose with his pet. “When in a session like this, you will know me as Stable Master or Master. Calling me by those names signals your willingness to proceed. Is that clear?”

"Y-Yes Stable M-Master." she stuttered out, her gaze affixed to his own as she felt the snugness of the collar start to awaken something inside her.

“Very good.” He praised. “The next two words are for Slow Down and Stop. The word to say whenever you are not liking something happening or how it is happening but don’t want to fully stop, you will say Cookies.” Behind him, a large dry erase board appeared and began to write the words down for her to see. ‘Master’ in green, ‘Cookies’ in yellow, and written in red was… “If at any time you want to completely stop, you will say the words ‘Cream horn’. At that moment, the scene is finished and I will begin immediate after care." His voice was soft but firm as he spoke his instructions to her. “Repeat those to me.”

Feeling herself beginning to shiver from the sensations his dominant actions and words were causing her, she immediately responded to his command, “C-cookies to slow down or change…Cream Horn to s-stop.”

Role Play, now Stable Master, purred. "You are now my pretty pet and will do as I say, do you understand?"

Unable to nod, she merely smiled a small bit and whispered, “Yes Master.”

"Good girl…" His voice was a low rumble as he lowered his mouth to hers in a heated kiss, causing Valorie to sigh as she felt his hot lips press against hers. He used his hand in her hair to tilt her head a little for a better fit before running his tongue across her lips and pressing against them, sending a chill down her spine as her head moved easily where he moved her. No fighting back, just...letting him have control. Her toes curled briefly as she found it impossible to resist his....her master's, desires.

Taking his time to enjoy her taste, S.M. shifted from her lips to kiss along her jaw to her ear. He ran his tongue firmly behind it before nibbling the edge and causing her to flick her ear in reaction before softly saying, "No pets on the furniture..." He pulled away and stepped back, giving her room to slide to the floor as he gave a quick tug of the leash to signal her to get down.

She blushed ever so slightly as his words echoed in her ear as before her eyes widened with a sense of light panic as she rushed to not break one of her master's rules! Following the direction of his tug, she slid out of her chair to sit up on her knees on the floor in front of him before looking up from the ground with a look of uncertainty, similar to the look a dog would give when its owner when it wasn’t sure if it did good.

Standing tall before her, SM placed a hand on top of her head and began to stroke her hair, petting her as one does a pet. "Good girl." He praised. "Why don't we start with a little walk around the room?" He turned to his side and firmly tugged forward a quick pull. Not enough to hurt her or drag her but enough that it was felt. A clear signal to obey. "Come, pet."

Valorie yipped a little at the sudden tug around her neck, before shifting her position to down on all fours and crawling like a feral dog to his side. Her tail tucked between her legs, uncertain of what to expect from this new situation as she obediently did as he told her and followed him.

After one lap around the room, he led her into his kitchen as she blushed slightly, feeling slightly off about her current predicament as she followed her master closely around the room. Yet, through the oddity, she found herself unable to resist his orders as he led her out of the private room and into the kitchen, where he had her stop long enough for him to pull out a kneeling cushion that he set on the floor beside him. "Kneel here and sit while I make us some food." He instructed, which she instantly obeyed, before he began gathering some cooking materials.

With quick and practiced movements, he made a meal, while she tilted her head and watched him curiously. From her position, his hands were completely hidden over the counter as he worked, the pull of the unknown keeping her attention alert on her master in the process.

Every so often, he reached down to her and pet the top of her head while telling her what a good girl she was for staying there. Each praise she received for staying in place began to fill her with a feeling of simple happiness as she murred softly in response to his touch. Her mind began to ease as every stroke on her head soothed away her nerves and encouraged her to enjoy her release from her worries.

Once finished, he guided her off the cushion and guided her along while carrying the food in his free hand. She followed him out to the dining table before kneeling once more on the pad he placed next to his chair while he himself sat at the table and began to eat. After taking a few bites, he picked up a piece of his food with his fingers and lowered it to her mouth. "Good girls get treats and you are my good girl, aren't you?"

An inquisitive look appeared on her face as she saw her master lower some food from his plate down to her nose, which made her lean in to sniff it while looking up at him unsure. "G-Good.....girl?" she asked meekly, her tail swaying slightly as his compliment echoed in her ear like a caress to her senses.

S.M. nodded, smiling at her as their eyes locked. He pressed the treat against her lips, the smell sweet as it squished a tiny bit against her and smeared a bit of stickiness smeared on her lips.

She slowly opened her mouth, letting his fingers and that tasty morsel slide past her lips onto her tongue. The taste was heavenly and she sucked it gently off his fingers before happily swallowing what her master gifted her with.

Once his fingers were free, he took a gentle hold of her chin and guided her up to him. He ran his tongue across her lips, cleaning them off before giving her a full kiss. "Such a good girl..." He purred as she seemed to swoon into the kiss, her lips parting slightly at the feel of his tongue before he pulled back. "I think there's a better treat I could give you as a reward for obeying your master so well." His voice flowed over her in a low rumble, causing her to let out a small murr of deeper submission as his words echoed in her head, lulling her into a comforting bliss that had her ready to accept whatever he had in store for her.

Seeing her finally giving into her cravings, he took her hands and carefully guided her to stand before him. "Come with me, pet. You must walk on your hind legs for me a moment."

Mind a little confused at the change, she looked at him curiously as he had her stand. "M-Master?" she asked as she followed his lead to the back of the main room to a locked door. Once he typed in the needed code, the door swung open to a staircase leading below the house. "Come." He bade as he led her down.

Valorie whimpered nervously as she followed, him still holding her leash that was attached to the collar around her neck. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, S.M. flicked a switch and turned on the lights, revealing an enormous and elaborate set of stalls designed to look like closed off stables and a large super computer covered in many beeping monitors.

Gasping softly in wonder she began to feel curious at what this area could possibly be for as he led her to one of the open stalls and turned on the light in there as well. The large room contained a large king bed, a chair, and some beautiful tapestries, making it resemble a room you might find in a palace even with little else inside.

Pointing to the chair, he looked her in the eyes and commanded that she “Sit.”

Her ears perked up hearing his order and promptly sat in the chair without question as her head turned, taking in the view around her. She wondered about the new situation she seemed to have gotten herself into as the door to the stall closed with a firm thud.

S.M. moved to stand before her and placed a hand on the armrests of her chair, leaning in close and causing her to eep a little in surprise at his sudden nearness. She let her arms fall to her lap as she looked up into his eyes, the light in the room slowly dimming around them as they stared. "You are to not look way from my eyes. Allow yourself to relax...." His voice shifted from command to a soothing whisper that she could feel sweep into her mind like a blanket as she felt herself pulled deeper into his gaze.

His eyes began to glow green, the color made all the brighter in the dim light as it began to ripple across his eyes and shift.

Green rolled into pink, the pink back to green, a darker pink, green, pink…

Steadily the colors rippled across his eyes as he let his power flow over her. Gently, he reached out with his senses, trying to find which fantasy within her he should bring to life as he began to capture his pet's mind.

"Re.....lax" she softly repeated as the same colors she saw began to form in her eyes. She found it impossible to look away, let alone blink, as he slowly began to sway side to side before her eyes. She didn't know what was happening but the longer she looked, the more her whole body began to feel numb and tingly as a calm sensation coated the inside of her skull. Her mind began to spin, making it hard to focus or even try to find a reason to think beyond the pull of the colors.

"That’s right, my pet…” He cooed. "Don’t fight the pull…let the colors replace your fears and sooth away your troubled thoughts...aren't they pretty?" He asked as the dim lighting of the room completely faded, enveloping them in darkness and increasing the glow of his eyes and hers. Slowly the colors seemed to grow and fill the room as his words continued whispering sweet comforts and praises to her. "Such a good girl....good obedient girl..."

Valorie murred softly as she let herself fall deeper into the lull of his power, her body visibly going limp as she leaned back in the chair, never breaking eye contact...

…never able to….

...never wanting to...

Her mind became ensnared by him, the colors distracting and overpowering until she was focused on nothing more than them, their shifting flow encompassing every part of her mind till all she knew were them and the whispered words beyond. "G-Good....girl.....o-obedi...dient" she muttered back, her willpower rapidly fading as he took over her body and mind.

He smiled softly at her as he watched her fully drop under the spell of his eyes. "My good little...puppy..." He whispered as magic formed from his horn and flowed over her body.

That single word 'Puppy', seemed to resonate and spread, constantly echoing in her mind and drowning out any lingering thoughts she had as her body began to transform. Still keeping the main parts of her body as is, her hands and feet shifted to paws, her long flowing tail shrank from hair to fur, and her face and ears transformed from equine to canine. She visibly shook in the chair as his magic shifted her body from head to toe as even the clothes she wore melted away from her body and left her completely bare before his eyes.

It was over before she even knew what happened.

He began to pet her on the head and rub at her new ears, his touch causing her waves of heat to flow through her as she felt him and making her new tail wag. Every caress provided a new pleasure to her that sent the heat further through her body. "There we go..." He praised as he stood tall, taking her front paws in his as he lifted her from the chair down to all fours on the ground. "How beautiful you are, my pet!" He ran his hand from her head down along her back, petting her and massaging her body, causing that tingling heat to spread more and more.

Each rub made her feel warmer and happy as a small, contented smile spread across her dazed, canine face. Being on all fours now felt extremely natural to her as her paws touched down onto the floor, her tail wagging slowly as she tried to reply with a thank you.  
However, instead of her normal words, what came out of her was "Bark, bark!" 

Mind too far gone, she couldn’t find enough care within her to notice such a change as she instead murred happily while he started petting and rubbing her body, making her shift around one of her hind legs in happiness.

Pleased with her response, he guided her to roll over onto her back, a move she performed instantly as if she had been trained since puppyhood, while he rubbed at her belly. Valorie barked once happily as the rubs shifted to a more tickling feeling that made hind leg thump with each pet he gave her.

His hand slowly began to cup over one of her bared breasts, taking his time as he enjoyed the softness of her fur, causing her to pant and nearly close her eyes as he fondled her. She let out a small whine, enjoying her master’s touch as he pinched the nipple lightly between his exploring fingers, and rolled it around before massaging her full breast.

Lost to the sensations, she didn't even register S.M. position himself over her, his knees on either side of her chest as he undid his pants and pull his large, throbbing cock out from his pants. "Puppy want a treat?" He asked, stroking himself above her and letting a drip of pre fall onto her cheek.

Valorie perked her ears up, eyes widening quickly at the word, and grin spreading across her face, her tongue rolling out as she nodded quickly. 'Treat?! Treat!!' she said in her mind, giving him a bark in her excitement as the feel of him on her cheek made her start to drool.

He nodded slowly down to her. “That’s right, my good girl. I’m going to give you a delicious treat.” He slowly shifted himself down her body, his eyes pulling her to sit up and crawl after them as he leaned against the legs of the chair and held out her ‘treat’ towards her lips. "Have a taste. Let every lick bring you deeper and deeper into bliss as the colors of my eyes resonate within your mind. Let the taste of my juices bring you pleasure..." He commanded as he gently guided her head to lower to him.

Her ears tilted forward as she looked at the curious appendage in front of her and gave it a curious sniff, her wet nose pressing against it, before giving it a lick that caused him to purr low in his throat. The taste was unlike anything she had tasted before she felt compelled to lick it more, her tongue tasting along the entire length as both she and S.M. shuddered in pleasure. More pre started to flow as he allowed the colors to fade from his eyes, pleased to see her eyes still rippling steadily as her mind remained blissfully filled with his power with every lick she took.

Moving the chair aside, he carefully shifted her body to rotate her hips closer to him as he let himself lay back and guide her to straddle his face while she remained captivated with her treat. Taking hold of her rear end in bother hands, he used his thumbs to spread her lower lips for him and purred at the lovely sight before running his tongue over her dripping slit above him.

Valorie gasped a bit, her tail lifting slightly and her fur standing on end as she felt his wet tongue press against her hot nethers, the pleasure of the feeling mixing and multiplying with the pleasure of his taste as she murred against him. Her tail started to wag as she resumed her rapid licking upon his shaft, his words still ringing in her ears like a good girl.

SM continued to lick and purr into her slick womanhood, causing her to tense up a bit each time she felt his tongue dip into her folds slightly and slide deeper into her quivering hole as a blush crossed her canine face. He pulled back and gruffly commanded, "Take me in your mouth and suck." before returning his mouth to suck on her clit.

Her ears perked as she heard his command, her body moving as if possessed by her master as her front paws dug into the ground slightly to raise her head higher, enough to open her maw over his cock and slowly lean down to take him. Obediently she began sucking his shaft, his pre hitting her tongue and making her growl in enjoyment as her tongue quickly became addicted to this new taste and the pleasure flowing through her.

A low groan vibrated out of S.M. against her clit as he pressed a finger inside her wet hole and stroked, feeling around and testing her tightness, causing his pet to let out a muffled yip in surprise around the cock in her mouth. Her virgin cunt tensed up tightly around his finger as some of her juices dripped down his hand to his wrist until she was practically a waterfall of sweetness upon his face as he prepped her hole for what was to come.

Within mere minutes, he could feel she was more than ready so he reached down to pulled her mouth off of him, causing her to gasp and pant heavily with a mix of saliva and his pre dripping from her lips. "Enough of that, my good girl." He gently lifted her off and set her beside him as he sat up on his knees. "Present yourself to me, pet, face down and that cute ass up."

Her ears perked in eagerness upon hearing his command as she let out an obedient bark, leaned her chest down, and raised her hips high into the air, tail up to present her sex to her master.

SM shifted himself behind her and pressed his tip to her dripping hole. "I'm going to breed you, pet. You're going to take every drop I have inside and bare pups for me, aren't you?" Taking a hold of her hips, he slowly began to slide inside, his voice rumbling low as he enjoyed her tight hole and listened to her whimper at the sensation. Her ears and fur went on end as she felt him starting to spread her lips, stretching her still tight virgin hole as she wiggled in his grip. "You want to feel your tummy swell, don't you?"

She barked in compliance a few times as a blush crossed her face, her tail upright yet not wagging as the mix of pain and pleasure of him stealing her canine-virginity sent shocks up her spine. Her eyes glowed a little brighter in response to his commands as she murred a low rumble of bliss. She felt her womb tingling as it became extremely fertile, the desire to become a breeding canine implanted into her mind and making her hole drip even more around the head of S.M.’s dick.

Feeling the barrier of her virginity, he reached down and rubbed against her clit, trying to distract her as he quickly thrust further inside, completely breaking her hymen as he slid deeper. He held her tightly against him as she yelped loudly, her body jerking at the brief slice of pain before she started to pant at the feeling of how full she was starting to feel. Once imbedded completely inside. He rocked against her, letting her get used to his size and to relax around him as he continued to play with her clit.

Her panting changed to a low growl of pleasure as she started panting even faster, tail swaying as she rocked her body with him and let him know she was ready for more. Her clit swelled as he played with her, increasing her arousal which he could feel as her pussy got wetter and hotter, starting to squeeze a little tighter around his shaft as he slowly thrust into her.

SM began to pull more out and thrust back in quicker after feeling her relax and open more for him. Going so deep inside that his hips slapped against her ass and she could really feel him deep into her gut, making her stomach poke out a tiny bit each time he was inside all the way. She rested her head on the cool ground he began fucking her at a faster pace and let out a small curious yip as when he shifted his hands to her hips, a strong buzz started to tease and torture her sensitive swollen clit. SM moaned himself, feeling the vibration against the underside of his cock as he thrust faster inside and let the toy work it’s magic on them both.

Valorie let out small whimpers of pleasure as she felt him lift her hips even higher to slide even deeper inside. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she started to drool and wag her tail side to side in arousal. Her pussy tensed and quivered around his cock as he pressed deeper and deeper, now dripping her fluids down her thighs and making a small puddle start to form between her legs.

Pleased with his puppy, S.M. gripped her hips even tighter and pushed his knot inside of her, locking them together as he finally allowed himself to cum inside.

His pet let out a low howl as his hot, thick seed coated her insides, pouring more and more into her as he emptied his load. "Feel... grunt your stomach...mmm...swell for me!" He called out between moans as he continued to fill her, his seed trying to escape around his swollen knot while her stomach grew and grew.

Valorie tensed up as her paws clawed into the ground as she reacted to his command. She spread her legs a little more to accommodate the knot within her as her hips dipped slightly. Her belly gurgled, as she growled at the feeling of it bulge outward below her, getting larger as her master pumped her extremely fertile womb with his hot seed. The sensation alone made her pleasure filled mind spin higher as her body quivered and began to look more and more pregnant as her belly continued to grow by his command.

S.M. leaned over her and ordered. "Cum for me, my good girl, show your master how much you like baring his puppies." He slammed into her firmly, her back legs lifting off the ground by the force of him. "Cum harder than you ever have before, Valorie!"

Valorie whimpered before yelping, her head snapping up to howl at a non-visible moon. As if opening a dam, her entire body began to shake as her pussy squeezed intensely around SM's cock and everything within her suddenly began gushing out as her lady cum started pouring from her pussy around his deeply embedded dick. The squeeze milked the last load of seed out of S.M. while they rode out their sexual high together. Her paws desperately clawed at the ground as she came, over and over for her master. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she experienced the new and intense sensations that she had never felt before ricochet through her very core. Anyone who could see her face would see a deep blush across the fucked-silly ahego expression plastered on the mentally broken pony turned puppy who was now certainly pregnant!

Slowly, now that his knot had loosened it's hold, S.M. pulled himself out of her hole. His seed mixed with her cum spilling back out all over the floor and both of their legs before he carefully gathered her into his arms, dragged them both over to the wall to rest against it, and cuddled her to him while they caught their breaths. "Good girl..." His voice was gruff and rumbled low in his chest as he pet her hair.

Gently he shook her. "Valorie?"

~~~

Seeing his patient spasm so hard in her chair while she covered it in her lady juices, S.M. gently lifted her out of the chair and onto his couch while he held her in his arms and stroked her hair to return her to reality. "Valorie? It is time to wake from your dream..."

Slowly she started to come to, "N-ng...nghh w-woof?" she muttered as her eyes slowly began to open, before a strong warm and wet feeling shook her abruptly awake, "N-NyAH hUH?! WH-what?! Wh-wahhats going on!?" In a confused panic, she began to quickly examine her body. Hands, not paws, a pony face, not canine, her tail, long, hair, and normal. Valorie looked up at S.M. extremely confused before realizing just how soaking wet she was. She blushed hard at seeing the puddle and wetness from her crotch and panties. "O-Oh Luna....I...wh-what happened?" she asked, her voice quiet with her embarrassment as she looked up at him.

Allowing her a moment to focus, he smiled gently to her. "You had a fantasy. Your inner most desires made real." He gently tapped a finger to her forehead, every detail suddenly clearer in her mind but still surrounded in a light, dream like haze. "Seems you enjoyed yourself quite a bit."

The blush somehow managed to turn even darker as she tried to make heads and tails of it all. "I...I was....you changed me into a dog?? A-And you m-made me walk around naked on all 4s like a dog and....and we..." she looked down and rubbed her belly confused still, "Y-you knocked me up full of puppies an-and I...I....I enjoyed all of it...." she covered her face with her hands as she went through all the thoughts of her fantasy in her mind.

"Indeed! I'm glad you enjoyed it so thoroughly however is it really so surprising? Everything that occurred was created by your own deep desires." He chuckled before shifting to lift her up in his arms. "Come, I will take you to get cleaned up. I have a warm bubble bath waiting just for you but I will let you choose if you want my assistance with the washing." He winked.

She let him carry her into his large bathing room as she wrestled with her embarrassment.

He paused before the bath. "Can you stand? Do you require assistance? Though we didn't actually do anything physical, your fatigue is still going to be real and I am here to make sure you are cared for."

Valorie slowly slid out of his arms as her paws....no...feet, touched the cool ground of the bathroom. "I th-think I can stand but....m-maybe some assistance would be....helpful sir." she said with a blush as she stood in front of him and looked towards the warm bath.

Being slow in case she changed her mind, SM carefully began to undress her from her clothes, her lower clothing making wet noises as the trail of sticky fluids slid down her legs before he guided his now naked patient into the tub and began to wash her. She sighed quietly, letting the warmth of the water soak into her fur as she tried to push past her embarrassment and try to relax as he carefully massaged her body from head to toe, taking extra care to clean her where she needed it most but still keeping an eye on her should she wish to stop him.

Closing her eyes, she sank further into the bath with a soft murrr as she began breathing deeply at the feel SM's hands start to caress and rub her body. Her mind kept having flashbacks to the dream she had, the experiences so real to her that as she felt his hand move down her stomach, her legs parted slightly, just enough for him to visibly see them move, and her reaction to his touch. "Th-thank you...." she muttered softly, her tail swaying to the side in the tub as her hands reached slowly to gently hold onto his arms as he massaged her.

"No worries..." He murmured back, gently letting his fingers dip lightly inside, making sure he got all her slick but was surprised to feel a little more form. He looked up at her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to bring you release again? The normal way?" He asked, his fingers lightly shifting to gently caress her clit.

She gulped as she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, her 'experiences' from earlier coming and going in her mind. With a small nod she slowly spread her legs slightly more, blushing with a murr as his fingers caressed her sensitive folds, "M-master...." she sighed, the words escaping her lips before she even realized what she had said.

SM purred, gently leaning in to give her a light kiss as his fingers rubbed more instantly against her clit, the water helping him slide in circles around her hardened nub as he worked her.

She gasped.

"Are you remembering your dream, my pet? Does your body quiver in pleasure from the memory?" He spoke lowly, letting his voice rumble in her ears as he sped up his hand, her body slowly sinking lower in the tub as he whispered in her ears, making them perk up slightly. Her breathing was heavier as her toes began to curl in the water. The blur of her dream and her current state swayed back and forth, her mind not wanting to forget what she had 'experienced'. Bitting her lower lip slightly, she nodded as her hands reached up to rub and hold onto his biceps.

"Nngh...mmmhmm...i-it does..." she spoke softly, her closed eyes trying help her remember as he shifted his hand, using his thumb to keep rubbing her swelling clit while he sank a finger inside her still tight hole and rocked his hand inside her, not deep enough to break her hymen but enough to spark her memories of before. "Remember how it felt, to have me so deep inside you, filling you more and more."

Valorie opened her mouth, gasping for air as she lifted her hips up to meet his fingers as he started to press his digits into her lips, her hips rocking faster in motion against his hand. Her eyes fluttered as he could see her long equine tail start slowly swishing in the water, back and forth, akin to how a dog would when happy.

The memories of just how filling he was made one of her hands move down to rub her flat belly. A feeling of emptiness inside assailed her as her memories could recall him pumping her womb full and making her belly bulge as if it had happened to her in reality.

"M-Mahh...asster" was all she could sigh as he, seeing the motion, let his magic flow through him into her, each thrust of his hand into her causing her to feel her stomach expand beneath her hand once more. "Remember the pleasure and let yourself go..." He added another finger, letting her tight walls feel full as he rocked against her.

She groaned, a small smile starting to form on her face as her body rocked in the water. Her pussy quivered around his fingers as she parted her legs more for his touch. "Nghhh g-getting....nghhh~<3" she panted, biting her lower lip as her hips twitched, experiencing a mini-orgasm that had her juices squirting into the warmth of the bathwater and mixing around S.M.'s rocking hand.

He thrust his hand into her a few more times, letting her ride out her orgasm fully while her stomach slowly returned to normal. After slowly removing his hand, SM reached in and pulled her out of the tub and laid her on a soft floor rug before shifting himself between her legs and lowering himself to lick her clean. He held her legs apart as he lowered his mouth to her, letting his tongue milk her for more pleasure and causing her to moan loudly, writhing in pleasure as her hands grabbed hold of the rug beneath her. "A-Ahhh M-masster your t-tongue~~" she moaned as her juices poured freely from her lips, each lick of his tongue making her pussy feel more and more sensitive. Mind too far gone, she gave no resistance as he spread her legs even further, letting him move them as wide as he'd need as her hormones surged throughout her body once more.

He shifted his mouth to suckle right on to her sensitive clit, his lips pulling it out of its hood for his tongue to molest and flick freely, trying to driver her higher as she arched her back up, pressing her hips into his mouth more. His tongue was magical to her, every lick a shot of pure electricity to her core as her eyes started to roll in her skull. She panted deeply, moaning higher and higher till she began to vaguely sound like a dog whining. She reached up with one hand, starting to fondle one of her breasts as her hormones were in such flux she couldn’t think beyond the sensations anymore.

He returned his fingers to thrust inside of her while his mouth concentrated on her now throbbing core, pleased with the sight before him as he increased his speed to drive her over the edge.

Valorie moaned, then whimpered, then before either knew it he had her barking mad! As the memories blurred together with the pleasure blowing through her till her eyes had completely gone white and rolled back with a fucked silly look on her face. Her mind cracking as she suddenly endured another, shattering orgasm tear through her. Her pussy tightened, squeezing his fingers before a wave of her lady-cum gushed out of her nether lips, soaking his chin, hands, and rug beneath them.

S.M. immediately tried to drink as much as he could, slowly removing his fingers so he could clean her up with his tongue while gently trying to let her ride her high.

Her body jolted up, grinding into his mouth a few more times before going limp, arms slumped to her sides as she panted, trying to caught her breath. Her eyes fluttered before closing, letting out small, high pitched murrs as he cleaned her.

"Nngh...th-that....mmm~.....m-master<3" she gasped out before he finally lifted his head and crawled over her, his hair tickling against her cheek. "I think we spoiled your bath, Valorie." He chuckled, licking his lips. "Shall I run you another one are should I carry you to bed?"

Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at him with a gentle smile. "Wh-whichever you prefer....M-master~" she said softly, using some of her remaining energy to lean up to give him a small kiss on the lips that he gently returned for a moment before pulling back and whispering. "Bed time it is..."

He carried her to the bed in his guest room shifted the blanket aside with his magic, and tucked her inside before he went to clean everything so she could rest peacefully.

 

-End Chapter Two Patient 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Big thanks to Valorie for her part in this tale!
> 
> Pet play doesn't have to be sexual to be enjoyed. Sometimes just the praising and care is what is really being craved so that can easily be accomplished without having to go as far as we did in the story.
> 
> For the full feeling, I would suggest using proper inflation tools and/or belly props that fill up so you can feel that weight. (I can dig up some examples if y'all want)
> 
> Please feel free to give constructive criticism and let me know if anything doesnt make sense. I'm always wanting to improve in my writing/storytelling.
> 
>  
> 
> S&M should always follow the Creed of 'Safe, Sane, Consent'.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or questions, PLEASE feel free to ask!
> 
> I am what is called a 'Professional Domme' and have been in the practice for over ten years. I still have much to learn as more new and exciting toys are released into the market so if I don't know an answer, I will research till I do.
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://roleplays-stables.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to follow and maybe shoot me a message sometime!
> 
> I also have a discord if anyone wishes to join in and/or become a patient themselves.


	3. Paitent 3 "Stamina"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off an rp with Judeau  
> (https://derpibooru.org/profiles/Judeau)
> 
> An anthro blue unicorn is having trouble lasting for his mistress! Maybe a session with a Master will help?
> 
> Art for this chapter can be seen here:  
> (https://roleplays-stables.tumblr.com/post/173209375930/rhythmrender-chapter-3-of-the-stables-series-is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Anthro, Hypnosis, tentacles/tendrils, slime, light bondage, edging, milking, near mind-breaking, latex gloves

Patient 3 “Stamina” 

It happened again and he just couldn’t believe it. 

After all these years of being with his Mistress Sumi, Ryo, the tall, aqua eyed, blue furred, unicorn with silver-highlighted-black hair and tail……pre-ejaculated.

Lucky for him, his Mistress found it flattering the first time but as the problem seemed to persist, he worried that she might grow tired of him and leave! Not that he would blame her, of course. After all, if he couldn’t please her the way she deserved to be, he knew he had no right to demand she stayed…

Still...

“There has to be a way to fix this…”Ryo mumbled to himself as he frantically searched online for any information to help his problem. He read through tons and tons of pages with home remedies, medications, outrageous surgeries, and crazy suggestions that he actually considered when the logical ones didn’t work but in the end, he had to admit his defeat. He put his hands over his tired eyes and hunched over his keyboard as he tried to come to terms with his fate….

….until he heard his computer beep at him.

He lifted his head a little, looking through his fingers at his screen that had suddenly gone black.

“Oh no, what now?” He groaned, reaching out to his keyboard.

Suddenly text appeared across the screen.

*You need help?  
He can help you*

Ryo blinked and tilted his head. 

*Do you want his help?  
Y/N?*

Every warning bell went off in Ryo’s head.

“What is this? Who are you and how are you doing this? Who is ‘He’?” He demanded aloud…before typing it into the computer.

The only reply was a repeat of the messages: You need help? He can help you. Do you want his help Y/N?

Frustrated, Ryo smacked a hand to his forehead and sighed loudly. “Sure! Why not? Maybe if I agree, I’ll find out who hacked my computer and kick his ass!” He grumbled before typing ‘Y’.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So…this is the place, huh?” Ryo stared at the cottage before him. Honestly he couldn’t believe he was even here but…it wasn’t costing him anything as far as he could tell so…

After accepting the need for help, his computer went back to normal but had a new webpage up asking him all sorts of questions ranging from simple info (Name, age, gender, preferred pronouns) to the more…invasive (sexuality, kinks/fetishes). Figuring that he had nothing left to lose at this point, he went ahead and filled out everything, sent it, and received instructions and an address to a place at the outskirts of the city. 

 

He looked at the address and instructions once more before stuffing the papers into his pocket, walking to the door, and knocking.

The door swung open to reveal a large office filled with two very comfy looking seats and a large wooden desk, behind which sat another unicorn whom immediately looked up and smiled before standing. 

"Hello, sir, and welcome to my office!" He gestured to the larger cushioned chair before his desk. "Please, have a seat. To what do I owe the honor of your visit today?"

Ryo, slowly and embarrassedly stepped into the room. “Uh…yes, I uh…my computer sent me here saying you can help me?” He took the offered seat and looked around the room. “What is this place and…who are you?”

The green-eyed, black furred unicorn, with the white face markings and cream colored hair, chuckled before leaning against his desk in front of his guest. “Your computer, you say? Well that’s different indeed!” He laughed aloud. “My apologies to you for any confusion that may have caused you. I don’t publicly advertise my services as many would not agree with my methods but sometimes my clients spread the word for me in their own way. Granted your information may have been brought to you though your own need.” He tapped his white tipped horn. “I have a spell that seeks out those in the most need to offer my help to them.” 

Ryo watched in confusion as the other spoke and walked back around his desk to type on his computer. “So a spell possessed my computer because I needed help?”

“Not just any help, you have a desperate need for help that I can give.” The other smiled softly before clicking on a file. “You must be ‘Ryo’ then. My name is Role Play but when I am here, I am referred to as ‘Stable Master’.”

“Stable Master?” Ryo tilted his head. “So you can help me?”

SM sat once more at his desk and resumed typing. “I thank you for filling all this information out but I will need a few more specifics before I can properly assist you. Are you comfortable enough with me to further explain what your issue is?" SM stopped typing and looked over to Ryo. “As a professional, I can assure you that I uphold the rule of confidentiality in every way. Nothing spoken during these sessions will ever be repeated or shared with another without your desire.”

Sighing loudly, Ryo leaned back into the chair and thought through his situation. This was very bizarre but really…what choice did he have? He really was desperate. Worse came to worse, if things didn’t go well he could just leave. Taking a breath, he felt his nerves start to fill him. Even though S.M. was a professional and probably heard this all the time, this was still…embarrassing. He lifted his head and looked at his last hope. "I uh, have been having trouble lasting in bed with my mistress. She likes to edge and milk me a lot but lately I have uh, finished earlier than we normally like." His blue cheeks began to tinge red as he admitted his issue allowed.

S.M. immediately pulled out a form and slid it, along with a pen, over to Ryo. "Hmmm, I see. Such problems are quite common though if your mistress is performing such acts regularly, I am quite surprised at your lack of stamina. Have you changed your eating habits lately or perhaps not being given enough time to revitalize between sessions with her?"

The paperwork was an agreement that signing below was Ryo saying he would follow Stable Master's instructions completely, no matter how questionable the nature of the instructions were.

Ryo took the pen in his hand and hesitated a moment to sign.

SM smiled gently. “Even after signing this form, you are always free to leave at any time you desire…but you will not be able to return again. I do feel I can help you but it is important you grant me your trust to do so.”

The pen shook over the signature spot a moment before Ryo sighed loudly again and began to sign it. "I…I used to be fine with stamina just lately it's been a lot less. Maybe we have just been doing it too much I don't really know." He slid the paper back to SM. “I’ve tried everything I can think of to fix this but…nothing is working…Please help me.”

"Alright, then I suppose my usual method wouldn't do well for you so I'll have to run some tests." SM took the paper and locked it into another drawer in his desk before he stood and started to walk towards a large door on the far back wall. "Follow me, please." The door opened to a staircase leading down quite a ways below. "Within these walls, while under my care, you will address me as 'Stable Master' or 'Master' unless you are unable to use your mouth to do so. Having a mistress, I am sure you are familiar with such rules, yes?'

"Yes master" Ryo replied obediently, he knew the routine and though he wondered just what kind of treatment would cause him to not be able to use his mouth, he hoped his new Master would treat him nicely in the process. For now, he decided he would do his best to just enjoy the ride and hoped the treatment in the end would extend his stamina as well as maybe teach him some new tricks.

"Very good." S.M. lead his new patient down many flights of stairs before they finally came to a large room full of different computer monitors, each displaying different types of data. Walking right by it all and continuing down the hall, S.M. gestured to a rather large container of white liquid, tapping it gently as he passed, and said, "This is a part of my normal methods. I think another month and he'll get his mate pregnant as many times as they wish." 

Blushing at seeing the large jar of cum, things started to fall into place for Ryo as he wondered just what S.M had planned for him. Still, he continued following his new Master, gulping lightly at the sight of the monitors as he wondered to himself how long that stallion has been there to produce that much.

The hose connecting to the top of the container shook and expelled a large glop of more white stuff. “Might be sooner if he keeps that up." He chuckled before opening another door and pointed to a chair that resembled something you’d see as a chiropractor or masseuse. "Have a seat while I get things ready." 

Slowly, Ryo sat in the chair and waited patiently as he started accepting his situation. His apprehension and doubt shifted to curious excitement as he wondered how Stable Master would help his stamina problem? Whatever it was he hoped he’d be handled gently and lovingly since he was sure he made that clear in the kink section of the paper along with his biggest fetishes. Regardless of what was to come, he was doing this for Sumi…and himself. He shifted a bit in his seat, causing the material to squeak and creak around him. Suddenly, a brief memory of his Mistress wearing latex came to mind and he quickly shifted his legs to hide his arousal of the thought. 

After booting up the computer in the room, SM turned to Ryo with a handful of wires and patches. Seeing his patient's demeanor, he chuckled gently. "Enjoying the chair, are you?” 

Ryo lowered his head in embarrassment.

“No need to be so nervous, handsome. You'll be taken good care of, I promise, though first, I will need you undressed..." SM’s voice shifted to a purr as a light, sweet smell wafted through the room.

Surprised at his words, Ryo lifted his head and stared at his Master as SM's horn began to glow a light green, floating the things he held in the air beside him while he approached him.

Gently, SM leaned forward, cupped Ryo's cheeks in his hands, and kissed the tip of his horn before lightly taking it into his mouth and sucking it. 

Ryo, though startled at first, quickly felt himself relax as he sighed softly from the attention one of his more sensitive parts received. Usually, he preferred dominant mares and hadn’t really explored intimacy with other males but he knew he always was bisexual and was actually enjoying himself quite a bit as his Master’s hands slid down, from Ryo's cheeks, down his neck to his top to begin removing it. 

Hooking his fingers beneath Ryo's shirt, SM slid it up, pulling back from the horn to remove the shirt completely from the fellow unicorn's body as a light breeze caressed the now bare chest. His own horn still glowing, he floated the shirt away to a wall hook while bringing a wired patch to Ryo's horn and using a hand to gently attach the patch to him. The sweet smell started to get a little stronger as he worked. 

Though the sticky patches felt strange and he was curious what they were for, Ryo just assumed it all must be important as he moaned, feeling his master’s tender lips kiss and nibble at the crook of his neck. Another patch was placed against the other side of his neck and four more across his chest before SM’s hands guided Ryo to sit up more and slid two patches in place on Ryo's back. 

Feeling a little light headed as his body relaxed into his’s master’s arms, Ryo softly asked, “What is that sweet smell, Master?”

“Shhh….” SM whispered back as he finished hooking Ryo’s upper body up. Slowly, his magic started to encompass Ryo's body in a green glow and gently float him into the air before SM worked on removing his patient’s pants. 

It felt odd to be in the air but Ryo couldn’t find it in him to worry about it. He could still feel his Master’s hands on him and moaned feeling the cool air of the room against his revealed crotch and legs. The tip of his stallionhood slowly peeked out from his sheath as he felt lips gently kiss closer and closer to it. 

"Remain relaxed.” SM cooed against the blue fur. “I need to get a proper reading of your vitals to see where you are physically..." He attached the final patch and wire to the side of Ryo's cock as he stroked it slowly, guiding it to its full length.

Ryo breathed deeply the sweet air around him and let himself just enjoy the stallion stroking his cock in his soft warm hand. The gentle grip was heaven and though the back of his mind still felt this was all a bit odd, he began to welcome affections his Master gave him. He could barely feel the last sticky pad attached to his throbbing cock but when he felt a puff of hot air flow over it, he writhed and tried to bend up enough to look down. 

SM locked eyes with his new floating pet and kissed the base of the cock in his hand before pressing his tongue flat against it. Slowly he licked up to the tip where he swirled his tongue around the head and flicked the tip of his tongue across the slit of Ryo’s dick, causing him to sigh in pleasure. 

Gaze still locked, SM's eyes shimmered as for a brief moment, colored rings rippled across them before returning to normal. He then started to suck the tip of the dick into his mouth as the rings rippled again.

Caught up in the bliss from his Master’s mouth, Ryo almost didn’t register the shift of his master’s eyes. He tried to focus on them a bit more but the feel of that soft tongue swirling around him and the hot mouth taking him in made it difficult for him to care. He groaned, trying to rock his hips as he continued to stared at his master.

Pleased to see his patient accepting his gift, SM help Ryo’s hips still and let the rings slide across his eyes again, slowly shifting from different shades of pink separated by a thin ring of green as he sucked the throbbing hardness further into his mouth.

The sight was so beautiful and enticing that Ryo found himself unable to look away. Briefly he wondered what was going on but as more colors swirled together before him the less he decided he cared. Unknown to him, his own eyes began to reflect the same ripples of color as he felt completely relaxed as he gave in to the pleasure his Master offered.

SM slid his mouth back to the tip, letting his saliva mix with the pre starting to leak from Ryo's twitching tip before removing his mouth completely from him, all the while the rings in his eyes flowed steadily into the entranced gaze of his pet. Carefully he swirled the mix of liquids around in his mouth and his horn began to glow, illuminating the floor beneath them. Slowly he exhaled, the liquid now a cloud of steam flowing down as the floor faded away completely into nothing before he slowly lowered both Ryo and himself into the darkness. Down and down they went till only the glow of his rippling eyes could be seen.

Not able or caring to look away, Ryo kept looking into the dazzling colors before him. The ripples were so addicting and seemed to ease away his worries. Even when a question flowed through his mind wondering for a moment what was happening around him when he felt the room shift, another ripple would flow, taking away the question with it.

Then slowly, Ryo felt something thin, slick, and warm slid around his waist, stopping his decent. He gasped as wrapped around his arms and legs, starting from his wrists and ankles as they wound up and along his limbs. “Woah. What?” He murmured, shifting in the air as he tried to think.

SM leaned over Ryo’s body and gently ran his fingers through his pet’s hair. “Easy now, handsome…I have a very special treat for you…” he purred as a thick liquid from the tendrils started to coat Ryo’s body. Unknown to Ryo, the steam SM exhaled earlier had coated and mixed with the liquid coating the things holding his captive's naked form. The liquid, once mixed with the a sexual DNA, causes the creature to seek more from the source and to secrete a different kind of liquid, one that raises the sensitivity of its target more and more the longer they are in contact with the it. 

“AhhhAHh~…” Ryo cried out and squirmed against the tendrils. Whatever was holding him didn't seem, hostile…in fact, they felt like they were just exploring his body. Every slow coil around his limbs or torso felt surprisingly soothing as the liquid took further effect. His body involuntarily twitched in their grip but he couldn’t tell if he was trying to escape or if he even cared. He just looked into his masters eyes as his own slowly went more half lidded and filled with lust.

"Very goooddd...." SM cooed as, hidden by the dark, he pulled out a pair of his special gloves. "I realize you must be feeling very good right now..." He purred, reaching out a now gloved hand. "But you are not allowed to cum without permission. Do you understand?" His hand took hold of Ryo's cock once more and began to pump, the material, latex and coated lightly in the same liquid the tendrils are, gliding over his dick easily while making sure to avoid the patch attached to one side

The familiar touch of a latex gloved hand gently holding his dick immediately made him harder as he relished the pleasure from the shoulder length glove. The stiff shaft between his legs being coated by the liquid increasing his sensitivity at its source made him moan in delight. Overwhelmed, he tried to close his legs but the tendrils held him fast and squeezed comfortingly while seemingly never ending in their coiling around him. "Y...yes master ahh~" he cried out as SMs gloved hand glided so sensually up and down his shaft in a wonderful rubbery sensation.

SM ran his other hand along his captive's exposed chest and tweaked a nipple, his eyes never breaking their hold as he kept the speed of his eyes calm, letting them flow to relax Ryo's mind of any bothering worries as his pet drank in the feeling of the comforting feeling of the polished latex gliding over his chest. From the moment Ryo arrived, SM could sense the need through his patient’s embarrassment. He knew he didn’t need to try and dominate this one’s mind, just letting the sensations do their job seemed to be enough to help this one give himself over to his treatment. "Good boy...I'm so proud of you!" He purred. "Good boys get nice treats, don't they?" 

"Y...yes master…" Being told he was a good boy relaxed Ryo as much as the swirls in his master’s eyes as another tendril slid up between Ryo's legs and latched onto his tip, greedily suckling everything it can as it caused him to cry out. It almost felt like a mare’s vagina to him as it brought him closer and closer to the edge but his master was in charge of his orgasm. He knew he wasn’t allowed and that was ok, he was happy enjoying the feeling of these the tendrils holding him and massaging him as his master stroked his cock.

Another tendril flowed up from the darkness, gently touching and pressing along Ryo's ass until it found the hole it was seeking, causing him to let out a loud gasp at the odd feeling. Super thin at the tip, it slid inside like nothing, the slick liquid coating both him and the tendrils acting as a very effective lube for the gradually growing intruder as it reached further and further in until it poked against a certain little button inside. Immediately the tip stretched until it engulfed the prostate and latched on, letting it's inner layer massage and tease against him while Ryo’s mouth hung wide open, little sounds and whimpers escaping him as he squirmed and pulled at the tendrils that held him fast. 

The rest of the tendril started to expand then thin itself over and over. Without the thrusting motion, it was trying to imitate the action it's own way without causing it’s toy pain, though Ryo could barely comprehend anything beyond the pleasure coursing through his whole body.

SM smiled at the sounds and squirms, letting himself really enjoy the moment before leaning in close, getting nose to nose with Ryo and letting his rippling eyes go as wide as possible so as to make sure he had his full attention. "Tell me when you are close but do not cum." He started jerking him faster.

"Yes.. ahh~ Master, yes!" Ryo cried as the gloved hand started to stroke him faster ripping louder and louder moans from him as he stared into those swirly eyes unable and unwilling to separate from them. He wanted this. He wanted to feel the tendrils and their sticky ooze all over him, to never stop exploring him, for his master to keep filling him with unimaginable pleasure till it overwhelmed him. "M-master!” He cried out, body shaking as his hips tried to thrust. “I…I’m getting..ahhhh…close!" He wanted, no, NEEDED to cum but his master forbade it. The tendril at his tip was surely drinking up a constant stream of his precum with every stroke and Ryo’s body started to thrash against the tendrils involuntarily just so they would coil around him more a he was so very close.

They squeezed him tighter and tighter, his eyes rolled back as he neared his peak, mouth opened wide in a large drooling grin as his tongue hung out…

Until a loud snap of fingers was heard and everything loosened, almost stopped their movements as SM began the process of winding his pet back down and away from the edge.

Ryo’s body shook in the firm hold of the tendrils as he cried out in frustration, eyes closing and breaking the hold of his Master’s stare. “Hu-huh? Why…? Please! Master!” He begged, straining and writhing as tears formed in his eyes.

“Not yet, my pet.” SM whispered gently. “We are working on your stamina, remember?” He carefully stroked the swollen package in his hands and guided him through his first edging of the session. “You want to impress your Mistress, yes?”

Ryo let himself be relaxed by his master and sighed, eyes opening once more. “Yes, Master…I’ll be a good boy…” 

Seeing Ryo slide back from the brink and relax, SM locked eyes with him once more and snapped his fingers again. “Yes…that’s my pet.” Instantly everything started back up as if it hadn't stopped at all, returning Ryo’s sighs to moans as he was once more built back up, mind fading into the colors and sensations. The tendrils squirmed around and within him while SM massaged and stroked him, paying very close attention to his submissive toy. "Very, very, good! Let's see how many times you can stand doing that...shall we?"

Unable to answer, Ryo just let himself completely give over to his master’s will, crying out whenever a particularly sensitive part was stroked.

"Always tell me when you are close..." SM purred before giving Ryo a deep kiss, his free hand sliding behind his neck to cradle his head and hold his lips against his own, not that Ryo needed the hold as he pushed as far as he could into the kiss. Slowly the feel of the gloved hand was replaced by another tendril as it wrapped around and around his neck, not choking but providing a snug pressure as their tongues danced and his climax neared once again.

“Mm…master…” Ryo gasped out.

SM snapped his fingers again while Ryo relaxed, not even complaining as this time he enjoyed his masters butterfly kisses across his face and tendril’s tight embrace, the gentle grip on his cock and holding of his face comforting him down once more.

With a smile on his face, SM repeated the process over and over, letting both his senses and Ryo's responses tell him how he was fairing at the multiple edgings.

Ryo’s mind was a mess as his master continued to tease him to and from the edge as well as trying to register all the feelings the tendrils gave him. He was going absolutely insane as each time he grew more and more sensitive. Taken to the edge and then sliding right back from it quicker and quicker, his body and mouth were begging for release from the almost unbearable pleasure. He was ready to do anything, give anything just too finally reach that peak that he could feel winding tighter and tighter within him. 

Hearing his nearly incoherent babbling, SM chuckled and gently cupped Ryo’s swollen balls, causing his bound pet to thrash with need. “Mmm these are feeling pretty full, aren’t they?” He purred. “Are you ready to cum for me?”

“YES! YES PLEASE! MASTER YES!” Ryo cried out, completely overwhelmed and gone.

"Very well..." SM, releasing the balls, shifted to be beside Ryo's head and placed his hands on either side. "Now we begin the next stage..." His fingers stroked through Ryo's hair, strategically placing them all along either side of his head before releasing strong, quickly pulsing streams of energy directly to the pleasure centers of Ryo's brain. This magic, hitting his pet’s mind like a truck, was just another source of blinding pleasure on top of the frenzy the tendrils became, all designed to trigger the longest, hardest climax of his patient's life. 

Not only did Ryo finally go off the edge he rocketed past it. Moaning loudly and struggling against the tendrils holding him as he came uncontrollably, the odd pleasure of being directly pleasured in his brain thanks to magic drove him mad as his seed shot fully into the tendril that had then devoured his cock and made it swell from all the flowed out after being edged and denied orgasm for what felt, to him, like hours. 

SM kept him on a steady flow, every inch of Ryo's body began to become encased in a wave of the magic, no longer pulsing but a constant hum designed to keep his pleasure constantly flowing in one, never-ending orgasm and keeping him in an utter bliss.

Ryo seemed to be fighting against all the tendrils holding him, the ecstasy of the constant orgasm was overwhelming the poor unicorn with nothing but pleasure as more cum shot out of him than had ever done so in his life…and it was clear it was showing no signs of stopping! The tendril swelled thicker and thicker around him as plenty of healthy full loads shot from his cock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the dark pleasure void, SM, horn glowing brightly, walked between the different monitors in the room and jotted down a large assortment of notes. Ryo vitals seemed to be just fine and he was doing quite well for a first session. Perhaps he just needs more stamina training than anything...

SM shrugged to himself as he shot another wave of magic into the dark orb floating in the middle of the room. It had been some time since he had used a portal spell but his pet had been in need of feeding so this case certainly made things easier for him. His patient didn't seem to be complaining, that was for sure. With a wave of his hands, all the patches and wires detached from Ryo's body and retracted, finally allowing his pet to really...play with it's food. 

The creature, sensing the nonverbal permission from it's master, tugged Ryo down closer to it's gooey core and cocooned him from head to hoof in it's endless, writhing tendrils, each one attaching to a different part of the patient's body and delivering it's own form of teasing pleasure.

The one locked around his cock slowly began to push a tiny inner tendril into the hole at the tip, its invasion barely noticed as it slid along the inner walls directly to the core of Ryo's prostate. There, the tip began to vibrate and send tiny electrical sparks over and over as it continued to milk and drink the stallion for all the was worth.

Overwhelmed from all the pleasure, Ryo cried out in delight as the tendrils wrapped him up head to hoof in a warm gooey embrace. The constant storm that attacked him with each orgasm as this creature drank up his cum, not a single moments rest for the blue stallion as his orgasm continued. His mind seemed to wander in a sea of pleasure that was unknown to the horny stallion. For a brief moment, he wondered just what had he gotten himself into but found he just didn’t care as every thought was quickly whipped away when yet another screaming orgasm was ripped from him.

"Good boy, Ryo" SM's voice softly purred through his pet’s mind. “Relax...lose yourself and surrender completely..." The comforting words barely registered as he was constantly milked, constantly cumming, and having no idea if he was even producing anymore seed for the hungry creature. He almost missed the orgasm denying from earlier from how badly this thing was sucking up his cum, his body being wracked by the powerful storm that was his orgasm! 

SM watched over Ryo closely as his creature fed. Typically, once it has someone in their embrace, the creature will not stop until it is full. Even if the person lost consciousness, it would continue to drink and feed as it worked their body to orgasm but SM did not want to break his patient. If Ryo did reach that point, he would immediately remove him from the void. 

After countless orgasms, he started to hear whimpers in between the moans so he allowed his pet to milk one last spurt from Ryo before removing him from the creature's hold and lifting him out from the portal completely. Once clear, he closed the portal, leaving behind the comfy chair from before, and gently set Ryo down onto it. Immediately he began checking the worn out stallion over. "Ryo?” He called gently to the disoriented Stallion. “If you are still able to speak and understand, I am going to clean you up and prep you for bed. Do not worry. If you need to sleep, go ahead and do so." He gently stroked his exhausted pet's hair from his face.

Finally given some rest Ryo sighed when his master moved some of his mane from his face. Near to fainting, he could barely nod in acknowledgment of SM. Still coated in the creatures slime as it sank into his skin, it kept him highly sensitive beyond belief along with what remained inside him. The blue unicorn could barely move without getting some sort of overwhelming sensation shot throughout his body as he whimpered, truly spent.

Being extra careful, SM lifted Ryo out of the chair and walked him to a side room containing a large bathtub already steaming warm with bubbles pulled high and waiting. Keeping Ryo levitated, SM stripped himself of all his clothing and slid into the tub before lowering Ryo on top of him. He then began the slow task of washing his patient clean while gently kissing his head and nuzzling.

The warm water and bubbles felt nice to Ryo and the caring embrace from SM in the bath tub was comforting as he felt his wet fur against his. Rocking in the most amazing afterglow of his life, he hoarsely whispered, "How…long was I…in there for?"

SM immediately summoned a drink with a straw and pressed it against Ryo's lips. The unicorn instantly drank greedily from it, the wet liquid feeling good in his mouth and raw throat. "Just under twelve hours. Very impressive for a first time, I must say!" He nuzzled Ryo's neck affectionately. "According to my data, you have been producing excess amounts of semen which has been building up and causing your early release. I believe now that you have been thoroughly milked, you will last much longer for your mistress. She will be very pleased, I'm sure!"

Shocked at the answer, Ryo whispered, “Thank you…master…" as a smile creeped across his face, happy to know he will be able to last longer with his mistress from this treatment.

Carefully lifting Ryo up out of the tub, SM climbed out and placed him into his arms bridal style before summoning a soft current of warm air to surround them both and dry them off. The shifting air acting like a massage as it lazily ran across every part of them both till they were fully dry. SM then took them both to bed. "Once you are fully rested, we will discuss what further treatment you would like and how you felt about this one. I'll need your honest input so I know what to adjust for you, alright?"

"Yes master…" Ryo softly replied, enjoying the soft bed and soft cuddling from SM as he could finally, fully relax after such a trial he went through. As exhausted as he felt, he already knew he would want more. Maybe his Mistress would join him for a session! His thoughts started to fade out as he passed out completely for a very well earned sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Well this chapter was sure fun!  
> Thanks to, Judeau, for his part in this tale! Hopefully Ryo's Mistress doesn't get angry ;3
> 
> Though SM used a magic beast for this session, there are many ways to simulate tentacles/tendrils (though I would lay out some rubber sheets because it will be a MESS). If anyone is interested in ideas or where to look for props, please feel free to message me and I will reply with links and information.  
> If anyone has suggestions that they would like to make, Please feel free!
> 
> Also, please feel free to give constructive criticism and let me know if anything doesn't make sense. I'm always wanting to improve in my writing/storytelling.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any suggestions or questions, PLEASE feel free to ask!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Stable Master was born to help promote safe S&M practices. It bothers me how many people think S&M is all getting your ass beat till you orgasm. (Especially those that think 50 shades of grey is ok) 
> 
> S&M should always follow the Creed of 'Safe, Sane, Consent'.
> 
> There are so many stories out there with misconceptions and misinformation on how to perform S&M and similar themes that has caused people to suffer injuries and problems that could have been prevented so my goal is to write stories that show proper after care, and provide information on basic information like what ropes to use, knots to tie where, and such.
> 
> Though I am obviously adding in some magical layers (hypnosis induced illusions playing a major role there) for my own pleasure, I am hoping that the stories I tell will help others learn the importance of trusting your partner, making sure the stage is set in a safe environment, communication, and research is.
> 
> As you may have noticed, I have also used the 'anthro' tag as I will be switching SM (S&M HAH) to a more humanoid form for some patients as I am having one hell of a time rigging ponies in these knot works @.@
> 
> If you have any suggestions or questions, PLEASE feel free to ask!  
> I am what is called a 'Professional Domme' and have been in the practice for over ten years. I still have much to learn as more new and exciting toys are released into the market so if I don't know an answer, I will research till I do.
> 
> I also started a tumblr blog for this story at:  
> https://roleplays-stables.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to follow and maybe shoot me a message sometime!


End file.
